


Day 1 - How They Started

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Multi, Shenanigans, akko as the ultimate wingman, background sudiakko, lwa rare pairs, rare pairs, rare-lwa-ships-week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: Constanze enlists the help of her friend Akko, to find a way to win the heart of her crush. Meanwhile Sucy and Diana are skeptical about what their own girlfriend is up to this past week.
Relationships: Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger/Jasminka Antonenko, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Day 1 - How They Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Lwa Rare Pair Week!  
> Constanze x Jasminka is the main focus, with some background sudiakko because it's my fic and I get to decide which couple is canon fiojigr  
> Enjoy!

It all started with a knock at the door. Akko wakes up with a startled snort, crimson eyes squinting in the pitch darkness, it took her a few seconds before she could properly adjust her eyesight. She pushes the heel of her palm into her eyes, her brain stumbling into that hazy drunken stupor, whenever she wakes up. The brunette sluggishly drags her hand across her mouth, wiping away the string of drool on her chin with a grimace.

The soft body next to her stirs slightly, Diana’s eyebrows scrunch up in concentration before she shuffles into Akko’s side. Diana rustles around for a bit, obviously not content enough until she slides in closer to tuck her head underneath Akko’s chin. Then the blonde releases a sound that was close too a purr and stills.

Akko grins, slowly raising her hand to sift through Diana’s loose curls. Running her fingers through the blonde’s scalp until she could hear the gentle, almost inaudible noise of contentment.

 _Clink._

“What –? “Akko tilts her head to the best of her ability, pushing a few strands of Diana’s hair away. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion, “What was that?” She props herself on her elbow, after disentangling herself from her personal koala bear, and looks around. 

It was dark enough that not even the glint from a star could filter through the window, but Akko’s attention immediately drifts to the lone reddish-orange flame that licks against the candlestick. The candle only provided enough light to encase the wooden desk in a red hue, and Akko notices the figure standing in front of said desk.

“Sucy?”

_Clink._

Akko squints, catching the sheen of the glass bottle that rests innocuously in the palm of her girlfriend’s hand, the liquid inside it swishes around as Sucy tilts the bottle to coat the entirety of the surface. Akko licks her lips, her voice feeling scratchy as she croaks out.

“Su?”

Her girlfriend reacts to the sound of her voice, pulls something out of her ear which took Akko belatedly, far too long to realize was an earbud, and turns with the bottle in hand. Akko feels her heart skip as the light from the candle casts across Sucy’s skin in an almost ethereal way. Sucy pushes a strand of her mauve hair that slips from her hastily woven bun away, slender fingers in thick leather gloves still the bottle from rolling.

“What are you doing up?” Sucy asks as she turns around, her moment of surprise falling short as she places the bottle into the opened cupboard and closes it with a lock. Akko watches with a sleepy, dazed smile, smitten with how Sucy checks and double checks that she locks the cupboard before sliding the gloves off, stashing them in a drawer. Sucy’s question dawns on her and she pushes a hand through her hair, grumbling as she feels her strands sticking up like she jotted her thumb into an outlet.

“Heard someone at the door,” Akko answers while covering a yawn with her forearm. Like clockwork, Akko startles with a loud knock. _“Kuso.”_

Sucy turns to the door, her right brow reaching to her hairline. “Who the hell is here at three in the fucking morning?”

Akko lets out a pitiful groan, _“Three?_ As in three. In the _morning?”_

“Yeah. In the morning.” Sucy deadpans.

Akko flops back down onto her back, causing Diana to let an uncharacteristically adorable squeak. Both her and Sucy share a secret grin before Akko realizes something. “Wait, babe, why are you up?” 

Sucy shrugs. “Couldn’t sleep. So, I was brewing up a sleeping toxin, at least with that I could get a few hours of rest.”

Akko pushes herself into a sitting position, shivering slightly as her blanket slips to pool at her waist. It sent shivers down her spine and goosebumps pepper up her arms, but she ignores that brief discomfort to slip out of bed. The brunette’s face scrunches up in distaste at how cold the floorboards were on her bare feet, but she quickly squashes that feeling down and walk over to her girlfriend with purpose.

Ever since Akko went back home for the summer after her first year at Luna Nova, she went through a drastic growth spurt becoming one of the few taller students in her class. Akko felt insecure about this fact when she left her hometown and boarded the flight back to England, through the whole flight Akko kept imagining the worse case of scenarios, her friends calling her a freak, asking her how’s the weather up there, maybe they’ll make assumptions about her spiking a growth potion, if there was one. Akko is still waiting for the jury to be out.

But honestly, nothing could prepare her for having to rush forward to catch Diana before she passes out from a bloody nose. Bloody. Nose. 

Sucy’s mouth had fallen open in silent awe. Her nose pinkening, eye widening, before she snaps her jaw shut and squeaks out one word. “Tall.”

Now Sucy barely reacts to how Akko towers over her, instead wordlessly sliding into the brunette’s opened arms. Her shoulder scarcely meets the middle of Akko’s elbow, but Akko pulls her in close regardless. Warm, solid, comforting. Her hand slips behind to palm the back of Sucy’s nape, slipping her fingers through the loose strands that frame her neck, before she quickly undoes the bun, and watches with bated breath as long locks of mauve fall past her shoulders.

“Come back to bed, babe.” Akko croons against the shell of Sucy’s ear, her thumb moving down to press lightly against the space where Sucy’s jawbone and ear meet. The spot causes Sucy to melt, muscles slacking as she reclines further against the brunette like a sated cat. She curls in closer until she was leaning all of her weight on Akko, who shifts her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and presses a kiss against her temple.

“Carry me.” Sucy mutters into her shoulder, tightening her hold as she bunches up the fabric of Akko’s shirt into her fists. Akko huffs out in a gentle snort before she bends down to scoop up her girlfriend and walk steadily toward her bed. She gently lowers Sucy onto the mattress and was about to slip in and snuggle with her girlfriends when she heard a more insistent knock.

Akko’s shoulders slump in resignation, taking one last glance at the two in her bed with a somber smile, she notices movement out of the corner of her eye as Diana pulls herself flush against Sucy’s side, her nose nuzzling in the space between her shoulder and neck. Akko fights back the urge to squeal, instead substituting her excitement with a few hand flaps until her wrist pops.

Then she hurriedly made her way to the door, tripping on a loose pile of clothes that Diana will no doubt chew her out for, and nearly face planting into said door, if it wasn’t for her palms reaching out just in time to smack against the wood. She scrunches up her face in displeasure, before twisting the handle and inching it open with a steady hand, until her head could peek out from the gap. Akko peers around the hall, expecting to see a teacher or a student or even a worker at the door, but was vaguely disappointed when she found nothing.

She narrows her gaze, “This better not be some kind of prank…” she grumbles underneath her breath. She props the door open an inch more so she could lean out further, her hand wrapped around the frame to prevent the door from swinging closed on her, as she steps further out into the hallway. She lets out a yelp when she feels something tug at her ankle, resisting the urge to kick, she instead tilts her head down to see the small robotic Stanbot holding a small whiteboard in its mechanical claws. Constanze offers a sheepish wave in greeting.

Akko raises her left eyebrow. “Cons? What are you doing here?”

Constanze proceeds to sign in rapid speed, far too fast for Akko’s jumbled up mess of a mind at the moment. She blinks tiredly a few times, trying to decipher the words that her friend was signing for her, before she blows out a raspberry through her teeth. Constanze stills her hands at her side.

“Constanze, don’t take this the wrong way, but it’s literally three in the morning and I couldn’t even guess what year we’re in right now.” Akko deadpans.

Her friend chews on the bottom of her lip, raising her index finger to tap on her chin before she pulls something out of her pocket. Small and square and plastic. Must be a remote, Akko muses. She was proven right when Constanze fiddled with a few knobs and pressed a couple of buttons, before the Stanbot next to her whirs to life. Constanze presses another button on the remote and to Akko’s amazement the plastic piece expanded into a small tablet, where her friend started to tap quickly at the keys. 

The Stanbot followed every movement, its arm moving in agile speed as it scribbled down everything its master said. Akko tilts her head to the side, as the Stanbot switches the board around, before bending upwards on legs that reached to Akko’s neck, causing the brunette to crane her head up slightly. Power move, no doubt, she thinks with a grin. 

The board says, **I need your help.**

Akko’s eyes widen, turning her head to look into the room at the two slumbering witches, before she slips fully out the door and closes it with a gentle click. “How can I help?”

**You’re in a relationship. Right?**

Akko’s brows furrow together, she reaches behind to palm the back of her neck. “I mean…yeah, I am in a relationship. Two relationships? I mean I’m dating two people…but we’re all in one, whole relationship…” she trails off when she notices the blank look that Constanze was giving her.

**How?**

“How in like, ‘how did I get two people to date me’ or how in, ‘how does it all work?’” Akko asks with a quizzical expression.

Constanze pauses for a few seconds, before tapping on her keyboard, Akko watches as the Stanbot swipes at the board with a cloth and quickly scribbles something down.

**First how.**

Akko pushes her hands into her pockets and leans backwards against the doorframe, shrugging her shoulders half-heartedly. “Beats the living hell out of me, man.”

Constanze pinches her eyebrows together, a pout forming on her face as she quickly jots something down before Akko raises her hand in a placating manner.

“No, no, no don’t write that down, look Cons,” Akko scratches at her cheek, pushing her tongue against the roof of her mouth and making a small _clicking_ sound. “It happened naturally, okay? I became really close to Su and Dia last year, and all throughout summer I kept having these weird feelings inside whenever I thought of them. Butterflies, heart racing, palms sweating, my legs wobbly like wet noodles…you know all the signs of having a crush.” Akko ticks each symptom with her fingers, while Constanze makes Stanbot write down every point.

“And when I realized what it was, I immediately decided to tell them as soon as possible. To get it off my chest, take a chance and I know that, there could’ve been the possibility of Sucy and Diana not returning my feelings. But that never crossed my mind. All I wanted to do was to tell my two best friends that I love them.” A fond smile tugs at her lips, eyes warm and soft and lost in thought.

“So, when I first saw Sucy and Diana at the terminal, I raced towards them and hugged them until one of us lost our footing, and then we all just fell in a heap.” Akko chuckles remembering the whispers of surprise around them, but that was the least of Akko’s concerns, too busy getting lost into Diana’s bright blue eyes and Sucy’s hint of fang from her toothy grin. “And I told them I was in love with them. And…that’s that.”

Constanze nods once, as if telling Akko that was enough advice for her to be content and offers the brunette a three-finger wave before turning to gather Stanbot. Until Akko’s voice catches her attention.

“Wait a second, why were you asking me how I got together with my – “her eyes widen comically, as the two pieces slotted together in her mind with a click. And instantly a smirk crosses her face, as she squats down to be at eyesight with her friend, who’s face was matching the color of a tomato at the moment. Her pointer finger gently prods Constanze’s forehead, which was swatted away with a displeased grunt.

“Does someone have a crush~” Akko singsongs, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, before scooping up her friend into her arms. Which was a mistake that Akko realizes a second too late as Constanze reaches up and pulls down on her ears, with a tight displeased expression.

“Ow, ow, ow, ok-ow- “Akko whines, trying to fend off Constanze’s fists which pummel angrily at her shoulder, it was seriously adorable reminding Akko of when a kitten would headbutt against her knee. “Okay, okay I’m sorry about teasing you Cons. I just think it’s really adorable…ow! I’m sorry, it’s cool. Really cool. That you have, or someone you know, has a crush.” She mentally patted herself on the back for that comment, grinning warmly at her friend who finally stills and remains rigid in her arms.

Constanze taps her finger on Akko’s arm, wordlessly demanding to be let down which Akko did without question. Then Constanze taps something out on the keyboard and Stanbot shows the brunette the board.

**Hypothetically.**

Akko nods amicably, removing her hands from her pockets to cross her arms across her chest. “Alright, so let’s say hypothetically that you have this friend…and this friend makes you feel things, that no one has ever made you feel before.”

Constanze offers a thumbs-up.

“And you wanna do certain things with that friend, like hold their hand and kiss them and cuddle with them and call them cute little pet names.” Akko continues, until Constanze shakes her head once. Her brow furrows in thought, “No? To which part? The kissing?”

Constanze nods with a light blush. Akko snaps her fingers, “Alright, so you wanna hold this friend’s hand and call them cute or handsome.”

A few seconds pass before Cons fiddles with something on her tablet, before Stanbot writes something on the board. Akko reads one word.

**Beautiful.**

Akko feels her mouth curve into a grin, affectionately ruffling the other witch’s head. “Ata girl, Cons! Now we’re talking.”

Constanze blushes from her nose to the back of her ears before she angrily pushes Akko’s hand away with a huff.

**How should I tell them? Hypothetically speaking.**

“Well I’m guessing the hypothetical version of you wouldn’t be so down in just blurting out your hypothetical feelings to your hypothetical crush.” Akko responds with a chuckle, her hand coming up to palm the side of her jaw in thought. Con’s whole-body shudders with revulsion.

“Lucky for you I know the ways to wooing a witch,” Akko declares with a smug smile, flashing her pearly whites at her friend and winking salaciously. It would almost be charming if it weren’t for the abhorrent bedhead that Akko was dealing with. Constanze arches her brow in dubious disbelief. Akko continues forward without faltering.

“There’s a few things you can hypothetically do for your crush, one,” Akko unfurls her pointer finger up into the air. “A grand gesture.” She splays out her hands with her palm facing forward, wriggling her fingers, and adding sound effects through her teeth. “This is a good way to show your crush that you’re serious about them, do something out of your comfort zone! Make them swoon with your romantic prowess!”

Constanze tilts her head before she rips the board from Stanbot and writes something with a flurry wrist movements.

**Anxiety???**

Akko moves her palm to the back of her neck, rubbing it with a sheepish grin. “Right. Grand gestures might not be your thing…hmm.”

For a few brief moments Akko was stumped, as her mind whirls and churns like the metal cogs inside her head. She scratches at her cheek, thumb pressing lightly against her bottom lip, when suddenly the idea came to her like that, it was so damn obvious that Akko chalks it up to her just being exhausted.

“You can still do something for your friend! A nice, honest gesture, maybe something that you wouldn’t normally do…or something that’s important to this hypothetical crush of yours.” Akko pounds her fist into her hand. “Like…an arrangement of flowers! Or bake a cake or plan a picnic in the woods. Maybe take them out on a spin on the Cons ship, and then hold them close when it gets chilly.” Akko waggles her brows at her friend, her eyes lighting up as she’s swept with the elation of a romantic gesture.

Constanze beams up at her, before scribbling on the board.

**Bake a cake.**

Akko returns the grin, tenfold, clapping her hands together and letting out a soft squeal. Young love spoke to the romantic in her. “Yes! This is great, I can even help you bake if you want!”

Constanze flushes, a bright smile crossing her face as she nods eagerly.

**Thank you, Akko.**

Akko winks at her, “No problem, short-stack. And that’s not a jab at your height…I just call everyone that now.” She chuckles nervously, folding her hands behind her back and smiling. Constanze rolls her eyes and places the board back into Stanbot’s arms. A few seconds later and Akko leans over to read the looping letters.

**When are you available?**

Akko didn’t have to think too hard on her friend’s question, she pushes her hand through her hair, and shoots finger guns at Constanze. “Well tomorrow is Saturday so lucky for the both of us, there’s no classes. Plus, I promised my lovely ladies that we’d go to Blytonbury for a date, but that isn’t until three, and I can help bake a cake in an hour tops.”

Constanze makes a tiny “mm” sound with her throat.

 **Eleven?** Constanze pauses, before also adding. **How will we gather the supplies and where should we make the cake?**

“Don’t worry about the supplies, there should be plenty of ingredients in the kitchen. And, the chefs owe me a little favor, so we can have the whole area for an hour. Brandon might complain but I’ll just mention the fairy dust incident and he’ll cave like a stack of cards.” Akko reassures her friend, looping her arms behind her head and stifling back a yawn.

**Fairy dust?**

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know.” Akko replies somberly, wincing to herself as her eyes turn glassy.

Constanze nods. **Right, well thank you for your assistance Akko. I’ll let you sleep now.**

Stanbot and Constanze both did a little wave, before the two started the trek back to the dorm, when Akko stumbles back into reality and calls out.

“Wait, hey Cons! Who’s your crush?” Akko asks loudly, before quieting down with an apologetic grin. “I just wanna know, because then we can make the treat really special. You know like tie it to your crush, add something that reminds you of them. And plus because I’m nosey. “

Constanze had her back to Akko, her whole-body rigid with surprise, Akko was convinced that she wouldn’t get an answer and opens her mouth to speak, utter out an apology or to further reassure Constanze that there was nothing to be ashamed of. But Constanze turns around, causing Akko’s jaw to snap shut, and a dull enough light that casted a shadow across the contours of her friend’s face, from Stanbot’s robotic eyes, made the brunette able to see clearly at whatever her friend was signing. It took her a few seconds, her mind working to decipher what her eyes were seeing, but the letters came easy to her.

J-a-s-m-i-n-k-a.

Jasminka. Jasminka. _Jasminka._

 _Oh!_ “Holy shit—you got the hots for Jas?!” Akko whisper-shouts, bouncing over to Constanze and scooping her up into a bruising bear hug. “That’s so fucking precious! _Akachan!_ You two would be so damn adorable!”

Constanze turns into a tomato, grumbling and hissing like a feral kitten until she resigns herself to her fate of being squeezed to death by her overzealous friend. Although she hates to admit it…hearing Akko call her crush on Jasminka as something precious did bring the hint of a smile to her face. 

Just a hint.


End file.
